Dance of the Year
by Squall88Leon
Summary: The school dance is coming up in two days and everyone is scrambling to get their dates. When there's a misunderstanding between Sora and Kairi their chances of becoming the couple they both secretly(obvious to everyone else)want to be slowly start to waver. As their friends join together to try and patch up the shaky relationship they find themselves in relationships of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kairi, will you-"

"Yes yes yes!" Kairi exclaimed cutting Sora off. Sora's face brightened with a smile. "Really?! You'll help set up the school dance?!" Kairi's smile faded into a confused frown. "Wait, what? Set up?" she asked. "Yeah, that's what I was asking. You'll help right?" Kairi forced down the reflex to roll her eyes and smiled. "Of course Sora, anything for you!" she said over enthusiastically and walked away.

"We start after school!" Sora yelled after her. Once Kairi was out of earshot Roxas gave Sora a well deserved hit in the back of the head. "You said you'd ask her!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry! I will next time!" Sora whimpered. Roxas rolled his eyes at his whimpering brother. "You better, or I'll tell Riku." the blonde boy frowned. "No no no no no!" Sora exclaimed. er "Then you better ask her. Today. After school." and with that Roxas walked away leaving his brother to freak out on his own.

Kairi walked into the gym after school, ready to get in and get out. "Kairi." Sora called, waving. What now. Can't he leave me alone. He probably just needs more help setting up, Kairi sighed mentally. Kairi walked over to Sora, her patience wearing thin. "Kairi, will you-" He wants more help? Or what? tutoring ugh when will he learn to stop, she groaned inwardly. "No." she stormed out of the gym.

Sora's and Roxas' mouth dropped open. Even Riku had frozen, the box he was carrying clattering to the floor. The upperclassmen, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, walked inside expecting to help. "Hey guys, we heard you needed..." Aqua trailed off as she looked at the three frozen boys. "Uhh...guys?" Ven asked, waving a hand in front of Sora's face. "Riku?" Terra tapped on his shoulder. Aqua gently pushed Roxas, who tipped over like a tree.

Instantly everything seemed to play again, as if someone had only pressed pause. Sora clung to Roxas, "She said no!" he wailed. Riku picked up his box and walked over to the wailing brunette. "Why would she say no? I thought she really liked you." Sora shrugged. "I guess she really doesn't." he sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"It's ok Sora." Terra patted his back lightly. "You can always ask someone else." Sora nodded slowly. "Speaking of asking..Aqua-" Terra began. "Aqua will you go to the dance with me?" someone suddenly yelled. Aqua blinked and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on a raven haired boy sitting on the closed bleachers.

He leaned back against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. His smirk widened confidently. "Vanitas." Aqua gasped. "Vanitas..." Terra growled. "So, what do you say, Princess?" Vanitas jumped off the bleachers, ignoring Terra. He quickly reached Aqua with long, purposeful strides. Her face reddened noticeably and after a long silence she finally answered, "Yes." Vanitas' smirk only managed to widen more.

"Will you stay and help set up?" Aqua asked. Vanitas half frowned and waved a dissmissive hand. "Not my thing. See you later." the group watched as the boy left. "I've got to go." Terra muttered and left. "Terra?" Ven asked. Aqua watched the retreating figure of her friend, wondering what had gotten him so upset. "What was that about?" Roxas and Sora asked simultaneously. "You'll learn when you're older." Riku said continuing to move and open boxes. "Riku you're only a year older!" the siblings exclaimed. Riku only laughed in response. The two boys clung to Riku, shaking him, and hitting him playfully.

"Hey Roxas, are you asking Namine?" Sora asked suddenly, stopping his actions. Roxas froze, caught off gaurd by the question. "Um...right..eventually.." "Eventually? The dance is in two days." Riku said, shaking the two boys off him and pulling decorations out of the boxes. "Now stop chatting and get to work." The siblings saluted. "Yes, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group stood back to admire their hard work. Colorful streamers lined the table, hung from the ceilings(thanks to Ven's incredible aim) and conffetti was spread out colourlfully along the tables.

"We did it!" Ven exclaimed. "The last thing we have to do is set the tables, with food and drinks and such, the day of the dance." Aqua said absently checking things of her list. "Other than that we just have to find our dates." Roxas sighed. Sora's eyes glazed over with tears and he shook them away replacing it with a bright smile. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck finding dates!" Sora waved to his friends and quickly retreated from the group.

"Poor Sora..." Ven watched the brunettes retreating figure with a sad expression. "I still don't get it. Not one bit." Roxas frowned. "I thought Kairi really liked Sora." Riku lazily bent down to tie his shoes. "I can't believe Vanitas asked me...and I said yes.." Aqua dazily said earning glares from the three boys. She raised her hands in surrender and offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry, sorry."

"Anyways," Roxas huffed, "I'm going to go ask Namine to the dance." He waved and ran out of the gym to search for his crush. He ran around campus looking for Namine.

"Namine!" he called out. Namine's head perked up at the sound of his voice. Setting her drawing pad on the bench, she stood up and looked around. Roxas rushed around the corner, nearly tripping. "Namine." he said, breathless from his running. Namine gave him a small smile, and tilted her head ever so slightly. Roxas blushed at the adorable gesture.

"I was wondering..if you had a date to the dance...and if you didn't...would you um..." Roxas trailed off nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes?" Namine asked. Roxas took a deep breath. "Will you go to the dance with me?" his words came out in a flustered rush. Namine's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. "L...Like a date?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Roxas blushed a bright red, "O-Only if you want it to be." he said hopefully. Namine nodded and smiled. "It's a date," Roxas could only blush more(if that's phyiscally possible), "See you tomorrow Roxas." Namine picked up her drawing pad and kissed his cheek before walking away in the direction of home.

"S..See ya.." Roxas mumbled. Once Namine was out of sight Roxas jumped. "Yes! She said yes! I got a date with Namine!" he spun around, "I better find Sora so we can hurry and go home!" Roxas ran, once again, around campus, this time in search of his brother.

"Sora, there you are!" Roxas said when he finally found Sora, sitting by the front doors of the school. Sora looked up, surprised, and stood up. "Hurry up let's go home!" Roxas was beaming uncontrollably and it made Sora curious. "What's got you so happy?" he asked. "Tell you when we get home." Roxas ran, practically skipping, home. Sora shrugged and ran after his brother, smiling all the way.

When they reached their house they quickly ran inside with a quick, "We're home!", and rushed up to their shared bedroom. Roxas jumped onto his bed happily. Sora sat on the bed across from Roxas',(i.e. his bed) waiting for his brothers explanation.

"Well...," Roxas began. Sora nodded encouragingly, "Go on." "I asked Namine to the dance and she said yes." Roxas said quickly. Sora's eyes widened slightly in surprise, quickly replaced with a smile. "That's awesome!" he said genuinely happy for his brother.

"But...I still feel bad about Kairi. I just don't get it. I really thought she would say yes." Roxas said. Sora shrugged, "I guess we were wrong..,but I don't wanna talk about this. Let's be happy! You finally got a date with Namine!" Sora smiled brightly. Roxas couldn't help but smile too, his undying happiness was contaigous.

Aqua walked home, still unable to tear her mind away from Vanitas. The more she thought about it the closer she came to the conclusion that maybe she had feelings for the raven haired pyscho. Sure he was a little strange, but he could be really sweet too. Like, for example, his boldness when he asked her to the dance. He was so confident it was pretty...charming in a way. Aqua continued walking, completely lost in thought, unaware of the figure approaching her.

"Boo." someone whispered in her ear. Aqua spun around, her hands rising up defensively, ready to hit the mystery figure. She heard a familiar laugh and frowned. She looked up to meet Vanitas' smiling face. "Why you! You scared me! Dont do that!" Aqua punched Vanitas in the arm, only succeeding to make him laugh more.

"Calm down, calm down." Vanitas laughed. "Whatever.." Aqua muttered. "So why were you so lost in thought? Were ya thinkin' bout me?" he joked. Aqua blushed a bright red, "No!" she protested. Vanitas blinked in surprise. "You were?!" he exclaimed. "No! I was not! Now be quiet!" Aqua stormed off in the direction of home. "Wait, come on!" Vanitas followed after her. "Were you really?" he jumped in front of her and blocked her way.

Aqua blushed even more. "Yes, I was. So what?" she walked around him, continuing on her way home. "Well then that means you really like me right" he followed after her. "You are so annoying!' Aqua smiled on the inside, glad that he really had feelings for her. Vanitas only smiled. "I know." he said smugly. Aqua rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling still.

Vanitas grabbed Aqua's hand and held it tightly. Aqua blushed and looked up at him, eyes wide. Vanitas gave her a sweet smile, a huge contrast from his usual smug, smirk.


End file.
